Nika Futterman
Nika Futterman (born October 25, 1969 in New York City, New York, U.S.) is an American actress, singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Adam Lyon in My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Asajj Ventress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2006) - Smellerbee, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2014) - Gamora (ep22) *Back at the Barnyard (2010) - Stamps (ep43) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Catwoman/Selina Kyle, Lashina (ep21) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Angela (ep16) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Gamora (ep30) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) - Adam Lyon, Adam's Mom (ep5), Adam v2.0 (ep20), Baby Bunny (ep29), Baby Lamb (ep27), Badger Girl (ep9), Badger Girl (ep11), Ballerina Bird (ep31), Bandicoot Kid (ep36), Bat Kid#3 (ep36), Bubble#1 (ep1), Camel (ep2), Chuckie Seal (ep4), Clown (ep23), Cricket, Disco Woman Announcer (ep43), District Funding (ep18), Donna Dorsal, Droopy Pig (ep47), Dwarf Antelope (ep6), Elephant Thug Kid (ep51), Feral Cat#2 (ep43), Flower Guy (ep35), Fox Girl (ep10), Girl (ep8), Girl#1 (ep4), Girl#1 (ep10), Girl#2 (ep49), Girl Badger (ep7), Girl Bird (ep1), Girl Fish (ep25), Girl Kangaroo (ep14), Grammy Lion (ep23), Helen (ep42), Hollywood Actress (ep9), Inga (ep45), Jake's Mom, Kangaroo (ep2), Kid#2 (ep22), Kid#2 (ep45), Kid Fish (ep12), Lacey Badger (ep20), Lamb (ep7), Lamb (ep25), Lamb Kid, Little Guy (ep42), Margaret Rhino, Miss Chameleon, Miss Kid#14 (Camel; ep23), Molly Panda (ep5), Porcupine (ep2), Porcupine (ep38), Reporter Carla Faruolo, Robo Adam (ep44), Scottish Guy (ep46), Sheila (ep21), Shopper#4 (ep6), Single Fish (ep5), Small Native Man (ep46), Squirrel Princess (ep29), Turtle (ep7), Turtle Kid (ep20), Voice (ep44), Wardell Wombat (ep1), Woman (ep40), Worm (ep22), Yak (ep12) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Fan on Bus (ep12), Junior Ranger (ep9) *Sofia the First (2013-2015) - Florist (ep57), Madame Ubetcha, Queen of Tangu (ep57), Village Wife (ep21), Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2013) - Asajj Ventress, Chi Eekway Papanoida (ep48), Citizen (eps91-92), Dono, Female Alien (ep82), Gardulla the Hutt (ep53), Nightsister (ep57), Raydonian Mother (ep88), Rebel (eps91-92), Shaeeah Lawquane (ep32), Sy Snootles, TC-70, Twi'lek Child (ep107) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Hela, Sif *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Ahnah (ep46) *The Loud House (2016) - Luna Loud *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2014) - Gamora, Kid (ep65) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Alissa Vincent *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Jennifer Severin *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Rocky *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Tricia, Petrie's Sibbling#1 'Movies' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Asajj Ventress, TC-70 'TV Specials' *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (2008) - Adam Lyon, Bug, Miss Chameleon, Nerd *Star Wars Rebels: Twilight of the Apprentice (2016) - Presence Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Minnie's Home Makeover (2015) - Cuckoo-Loca 'Video Games' *Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2 (2000) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Destiny (2014) - City P.A., City Vendor Frame, Eva Levante, Kadi 55-30, Roni 55-30 *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Gamora *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Asajj Ventress, Additional Voices *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Darlok Advisor, Mrrshan Advisor (Announced) *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Dark Faerie Guardian, Deep Female NPC *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Madame Tang, Nassau Village Female#2, Scarlett *Portal Runner (2001) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Vendra Prog, Zurkon Jr. *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Asajj Ventress *Star Wars: Pinball (2013) - Asajj Ventress *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Asajj Ventress *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Asajj Ventress *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Chemish Or, Doctor Senessa *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Treek *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Treek *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Pandora *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Yui Min, Store Owner *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Akane Yagyū *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Undine, Yustis *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Venetta Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (49) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2016. Category:American Voice Actors